


Cowboy John

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Gay Sex, M/M, McLennon, Top Paul, and all of his adorableness, baby john lennon, cowboy john bc its hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John liked riding wooden horses as a child, but as an adult he finds entertainment in riding other things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or Cowboy John)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy John

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that I thought of while watching Family Feud. I hope you all like it! Comments are appreciated!

John is hopping along on his little horse, the sticks with a horse head on the top, his little fingers wrapped around the rope as he goes along, giggling wildly. The cowboy sitting crookedly on his tiny head is way too big for him, but he pays no attention as he bounds down the stairs into the living room. His Aunt Mimi is sitting in her armchair reading the newspaper and smoking a cigarette. He runs to her and smiles.

“Look, Aunt Mimi,” he shouts excitedly. “I’m a cowboy!”

He fixes his hat and grins, revealing his two missing teeth.

Mimi sighs and folds the newspaper up. She says, “Be quiet, John. I’m trying to read. You’re not a cowboy, and you never will be. This is not America. Now, put those things away and stop riding that horse before I send you to your room.”

John’s lip wobbles and a tear comes to his eye.

“Auntie –“ he says, but he lets out a sob and runs out of the room.

Aunt Mimi didn’t know she was talking about. One day, he would be a cowboy! She’d see. He’d have horses and pigs and a farm and he could ride whatever he wanted!

* * *

 

Twenty years later, John is riding Paul McCartney’s dick furiously, moaning wantonly as he does so. His head his thrown back, and Paul’s fingers are gripping at John’s hips, guiding him along.

“ _Paul_ ,” John cries, squeezing his eyes shut. “Fuck.”

“John,” Paul moans, his voice cracking.

Suddenly, John remembers something that happened to him when he was little.

“Look, Paul,” John says, grinning, bouncing harder. “I’m a cowboy.”

Yes, John was riding whatever he wanted. He was in America and everything!

Paul whines and arches his back.

“John!” Paul says. “Fuck, that sounds _hot_.”

“Does it?” John says, his grin widening. John thinks back to Aunt Mimi scolding him for saying he was a cowboy. And now here was Paul, _wanting it_. John puts his hands on Paul’s shoulder and pounds onto him even harder.

“Fuck, Paul,” John says. “I’m gonna ride you like a cowboy.”

John’s voice drops to a low, Texan mumble, “Looks like we’re gonna be rodeo-ing after all. You think I can last for eight seconds?”

Paul laughs, but then his face screws up and he’s cumming in John. John swirls on Paul’s cock, feeling the cum slide down his walls. John wraps a hand around his cock and pumps it quickly.

“Gonna _shoot_ my load on you, partner,” John said, again, in his Texan accent.

John cums on Paul’s chest, and then pulls off. He curls into Paul’s chest and sighs.

“That was sexy,” Paul says.

John looks up and says, “You liked it?”

“Yeah,” Paul says. “I liked it. You’re my little, sexy cowboy.”

Paul kisses Johns hair and John can’t help but wonder what Mimi would think if she knew about this.


End file.
